


Jilted

by DesertVixen



Category: Blue Castle - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive Stirling, jilted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jilted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redgear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgear/gifts).



She just did not understand how this had happened.

She, Olive Stirling, was supposed to be the one who did the jilting. She was not supposed to get jilted.

The worst part was not that Cecil had jilted her for someone he met at a party thrown by her ridiculous cousin Doss’ ridiculously wealthy father-in-law. A younger, prettier someone.

The worst part was that her parents had decided to send her to spend the winter in Montreal with Doss and her ridiculous husband, in the hopes of finding a new prospect.

At least she would escape Uncle Benjamin’s horrible puns.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't quite work up to saving her, but this might be a step on the way...


End file.
